Music, Magic & Love
by Luna boh22
Summary: This is a crossover. A girl from the old world falls in love with Allanon need i say more? Yes i do. They end up meeting people from other books & shows.
1. Gameboys, finger traps & music

AN: Listen i know that druids cant have kids or anything but i dont care & this is a side story it is not during the quest its after it but yeah so do you get it? Oh thank you Erenriel the Elven Canuck for giving me the idea of someone coming to the 4 Lands, dont worry thats all that is the same, so please dont mind.  
  
One summer night a 19 year old Luna Rose walked on to the balcony connecting to her room. Luna went to the railing & looked up at the stary sky. Her deep blue eyes scanned the sky "What beautiful night tonight" Luna said smelling the flowery scent coming from the big garden below. After gazing a bit Luna looked at her star that she always wished upon" Oh star of love make this wish so, please give me a man who is charming, intelligent & fun but yet also one thats mysterious & strong. Oh star of mine please make it be!(AN: Pathetic i know)" She said her little song she always used since she was 6. Luna got on the railing & sat there for a few minutes while a soft breeze blew through her long auburn hair, enjoying the view, then got down, went to her room & fell asleep the moment she got under the covers. She did not see the star shine brightly for a moment then dim down.   
  
The next day Luna was packing for the collage she was going to tomarrow.Im sure going to miss this place thought Luna. When she was finished packing the doorbell rang & her mom Mary yelled up the stairs" LUNA, SABIA IS AT THE DOOR!!"  
  
"COMING!" Luna yelled back running down the stairs to meet her friend who lives next door. "hi Sabia. Sabia has long dark brown hair & brown eyes.  
  
"Hi Luna, Are you excited about collage?"  
  
"Definetly"  
  
"I have to get something from the mall want to come?"  
  
"Sure why not i just finished packing"   
  
"Good Mary we're going to the mall!"  
  
"OK bye! Be safe!"(an: hehe fruits basket)  
  
The next day at collage Luna Rose were walking to her dorm room. As soon as she opened the door she got sucked in. Luna was falling for what seemed like forever when she hit something."OW!!" yelled someone from below her"Get of me!" He yelled. Luna got off a guy with pointed ears, slanted eyebrows, intelligent blue eyes & blonde hair & ran into a tall guy with black shoulder length hair, a short black beard & wearing a black cloak, who did not fall but instead caught her. Once Luna regained her balance the dark stranger went over to check the guy she had fallen on to check on him  
  
" Are you ok Shea?" a person with grizzled brown hair & brown eyes asked him.  
  
" Yes im fine now thanks to Allanon" He gestured to the man in the black cloak who had just healed him.   
  
Luna's eyes widened"A-A-Allanon!?! S-Shea!? & you are Flick Ohmsford" She pointed to the guy with grizzled brown hair." & you are Menion Leah!!" She pointed towards a guy with brown hair & gray eyes."OMG OMG OMG!!!!"  
  
"How does she know our names?"Shea asked Allanon. Who just shook his head staring at the girl with the weird clothing.  
  
" I read a book, duh!" She said it as though it was the simplist thing in the world. "Wait a minute I almost forgot! I am Luna Rose. I am from the old world. I am not sure at all how I got here, all i know is that i opened the door to my room & now I'm here."Luna said explaining how she got there. She walked up to Allanon & said seemingly reading his mind"Dont you even think about trying to read my mind with out my permission!" She picked up her stuff that was lying on the ground & was searching for something" YES!! Thank god i still have it!! Now i dont have to be bored to death" She said pulling out a book called the Scions of Shannara. Luna was about to open it then thought better of it & took out another book called the Sword Of Shannara, she paused & looked at the confused group & smirked" Hey does anyone want to hear about the adventure you guys just went through?!"They all looked shocked. She opened it & read" It was then Flick annouced that he was gay & how much he wanted Frodo but Sam would get pissed "There was a stunned silence. Menion could no longer keep a straight face bursted out laughing, Shea was turning purple & Allanon who can usually hold a strait face was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IM NOT GAY! & WHO THE FUCK IS FRODO & SAM?" Flick said lunging to grab the book to see if it actually says that but some how slided around her & totally missed." What the hell?!" Which made them laugh harder  
  
" shut up & Listen please" Her mood suddenly changing."Im just kidding it was just a joke that my mom had about Frodo & Sam from Lord of the Rings."  
  
"You better be" He said giving Luna a death glare  
  
"She is probably lying" Said Flick not being conviced.  
  
"Then how did she fall on me?" Shea questioned as Luna sensing it might be a while sat down.  
  
"She probably jumped from a tree!" Flick shot back.  
  
"Flick there are so many trees here huh Flick?"Menion said sarcastically gesturing to the empty field around them.  
  
"Well maybe shes a wing rider!?"  
  
"Then where is the Roc?" Mean while Luna & Allanon were ignoring the argument & had locked eyes, neither blinking & Luna's eyes changing from blue to green perpetually. They were talking through each others mind.  
  
'So your from the Old World?' thought Allanon  
  
'Yup, your cloak is so much cooler then I thought!'  
  
'Oh thanks i guess, well your clothing is very interesting' Allanon thought back while eyeing her shorts & a black tank top 'Are you a Druid from your time or something? I didn't think they had magic then.'  
  
'Oh, well it is very rare to have of course you cant learn it back then you have to be born with it, Ill show you what I can do later. You can call me a Druid though' Luna thought with a smile & taking a deep breath' The air is so fresh in this era.'  
  
'I cannot imagine it any other way' thought Allanon as Menion & Shea conviced Flick that Luna was not anything bad. Luna then proceeded then to tell them about the past & showed them the stuff in her big bag & explained it."Wow all this is amazing sure some weird things in here" Said Shea Ohmsford pulling out a hair bursh  
  
" Wow this is to much to believe" said Menion playing pokemon red on gameboy advanced"Its so fun-What all out pokemon how did i lose?"  
  
"Maybe because you were playing my game with the horrible team I made just to see how long it takes for a level 5 team against the elite 4 to be beaten?"Luna said while reading the hard bound copy of Harry Potter & the Order of the Pheonix Shea was playing with a chinese finger trap.  
  
"Help i can't get this off!!"Shea said pleadingly. Luna walked up to him, sighed & pushed his fingers together & told him to slide them out."wow, amazing" Flick was looking at her notebook full of fanfics & was giggling at the one with Allanon that he had just began so did not get to read much but it was enough for him.  
  
"What is this Luna? I gazed longingly into those dark eyes & said I love you A-"He never finished the sentance when Luna grabbed the Order of the Pheonix & hit him hard over the head.  
  
"IF ANYBODY EVER TOUCHES THIS OR THIS-"she held up her diary & notebook"WELL NEVER HAVE KIDS!!" She said pissed off with blue fire burning at her finger tips "Oh yeah Allanon you count too itll be something just as bad"Shea went to see if Flick was alright & Luna said her mood back to normal" He'll be out for a while but he should be fine. Though he'll have a bad headache." Shea went to work on an arobix cube. Luna Rose walked over to Allanon, who was trying to listen to a cd. She sighed & explained how to work it." & this little button is play. Lets see a good cd to listen to....Here we are!" Luna says as she find a CD. She went to a song & turned it up full blast. Luna started dancing to the music  
  
Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, Make the colours in the sky  
  
Where's my samurai Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, Make the colours in the sky  
  
Where's my samurai Where's my samurai  
  
I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes I need, I need my samurai  
  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue, Make the colours in the sky  
  
Luna Rose did a bow & they the appluaded with mezmeration at the way she danced & the load music that shook the ground. "Ok thats it i want to dance with more people I'm teaching you all to dance!"Luna said with a huge grin. The strange girl from the past looked at the faces of the unbelieveing faces each saying how can she teach me that?  
  
AN: OK 1st chappie done that was long huh? now review or you will regret it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!  
  
Oodles of Tootles ~Luna~ 


	2. Dancing & Love

AN: Ok. I dont know any dance moves or anything so im just making it up as i go so yeah but i understand if you flame me i will just use it to burn my step dad!! I hate that stupid drunk!!oops sorry rambleing just read it!  
  
Luna after many screaw ups & a week finally taught them how to dance. They walked about a mile so they could be in the shelter of trees on the hill near by while they walked Luna gave them the watches she was going to give her friends they tried to reject but she said it ws ok that the had them & taught them how to read time.   
  
Luna was exasted"Im going to clasp" She said falling down.   
  
They were all shocked" Luna how can you be tired we've only walked a mile" Menion said incredulously.  
  
"Well im used to things called cars & bikes & airplanes"  
  
"Huh?"he said confused.  
  
"Nevermind!"She sighed & thought'What Idiots!'  
  
"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"Allanon said.  
  
"....Yes you are  
  
By now it was dark out & Shea, Flick & Menion Leah were all a sleep. Allanon muttered "im going off to think dont follow me"  
  
Luna said with a smirk "Are you not thinking right now?" He sighed & rolled his eyes & went off in to the darkness.   
  
About 40 minutes later Luna Rose finished the Scions of Shannara & got into her silky purple nightgown. She looked at her watch & said to no one" Wow its 11:45 already. I wonderif anyone knows I'm missing. I hope mom, Sabia & my other friends are alright. Why am I here anyway? I have always wanted to be here but I guess maybe I was not ready yet." She sighed. "I better start to find a way back soon. I should really stop talking to myself." She saw something move out of the corner of her eye."Oh hi Al, I thought you was something dangerous" She said teasingly.  
  
"Hey! You cant say that-"Allanon said back." Wait did you just call me Al?"  
  
"Why do you care Ally?"  
  
"My name is ALLANON A-L-L-A-N-O-N!"  
  
"Wow, you can spell." Allanon gave her a glare"Ok ok... jeez... Alchoholics anomonous."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Nevermind, what were you thinking about, because you are in a bad mood"  
  
"Oh nothing just the stuff you told us earlier today"He said a little to quickly  
  
"Really?" She said sarcastically knowing the truth.  
  
"yeah, ok fine i was practicing dancing" He admitted grudgingly. His face got bright red 'I'm glad its dark'"umm. err...do.."'Shades why am i acting so weird'  
  
"Can I see how good you have gotten?"She asked knowing thats what he was trying to say.  
  
"Um ok" Allanon said as she grabbed his hand & the cd player & started walking." Where are we going?"  
  
"To some clearing, I dont want to wake the Omhsfords & Menion" She said herself blushing as well at the thoughts he was thinking. When they got there she set down the CD player & let go of his hand & pressed play. The song was fly me to the moon by Frank Sanatra. Allanon took off his cloak & held his hand out she took it & they started slow dancing,"You are getting better." She layed her head on his chest & made an inaudiable sigh of contemptment. Long after the cd stopped they kept dancing to the sounds of the night both lost in their own world & both embraced each other lovingly. Allanons big hand ran through her long sliky red hair & settled it back on her waist. It was then he noticed what little she was wearing. 'Oh Shades'  
  
Luna felt him shift uncomfortably. She let go of him grudingly & looked at the watch" Shades! Its 1: 36! We've been dancing for 2 hours! I guess thats enough for tonite. I need to go to sleep. Will you walk with me to the campsite?" Allanon nodded & walked next to her, neither of them saying anything. Luna grabbed his arm & rested her head on it"Hey Allanon can you carry me?"She asked shyly looking up at him.  
  
He blinked, surprised."Sure." He hesitated, disciding which way.  
  
Luna sensing his hesitation said"I dont care which way it wont matter."He nodded & picked her up as he would a little kid. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder & her arms wrapped around his chest. She buried her head into his neck & sighed.  
  
5 minutes later they arrived at the campsite & Allanon set her gently down & said" Goodnight Luna."  
  
"Goodnight Allanon I shall see you in the morning or well it is morning so I guess later today then."She gave him a hug & a kissed him on the lips & with that Luna Rose walked to her inflatable bed & got under the soft covers & fell asleep instantly. Allanon stood there staring after her.  
  
AN: I wanted to add more but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter.   
  
there i got to the good stuff though i want to move the rating up to something more then they have. I have already made the next 3 chapters but they are much to...adult if you know what i mean. Im going to make my own site but oh well it takes work. Tell me if you would want to read the next chapters & i will give it to you.  
  
Now review about my lovely bacon! 


End file.
